Avengers Song Drabbles
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Ten song drabbles centered around Clint, Bruce, or Thor. Includes Thane, Thif, and Thor/Natasha.


****I did the challenge of writing ten song drabbles within the time that those ten songs played, and this is (part of) what happened... Enjoy!:)****

* * *

**1\. Heart Like Mine – Miranda Lambert – Natasha/Thor - 130**

Natasha wasn't stupid. She wasn't the type of girl that you took home to Mama, and she knew it. She certainly couldn't compare to such "nice" girls like Thor's last girlfriend, Jane Foster. She wasn't a doctor, and she wasn't even such a good person, but Thor loved her, and she had learned to love him in return.

That didn't mean she wasn't practically shaking in her boots when she landed in Asgard with Thor.

Sensing her discomfort, Thor took her hand in his own as he led her up the palace steps, saying, "It's alright. You may like my family. After all, even gods like their wine and battles every once in awhile."

With that thought, Natasha managed a small smile. Maybe she could fit in here after all.

**2\. Moments – Emerson Drive – Bruce - 190**

Bruce thought about him every once in awhile. That old man whose name he didn't even know, but who might've just been credited with saving the scientist's life. It had been hot that night in Peru, almost unbearably so, but the homeless man had been wearing a tattered jacket when he'd approached Bruce on that bridge.

Bruce had just been standing there, staring out over the edge and wondering, just wondering, what might happen if he took a flying leap from where he stood. Could the impact kill him before his heart rate had time to skyrocket?

Then there had been the gentle touch on his arm, and he had looked down into the old man's weathered face, startled that he wasn't alone.

"I don't have any money," Bruce said automatically.

And he didn't; he'd just gotten into town and had yet to find a job. But if his plan worked, he wouldn't even need one.

"How about some time to spend company with a lonely old man, then?"

Still feeling a little out of it, Bruce had nodded and allowed himself to be led away from the bridge's edge.

**3\. Kick a Little – Little Texas – Bruce - 150**

Bruce wasn't a violent man. Quite the opposite actually, but that didn't mean that he couldn't defend himself, or those that he was close to. For example, when one of Tony's robots went a little – well – rogue on the billionaire in the lab, Bruce decided that just wasn't acceptable. With Tony already knocked unconscious on the lab floor, this was one of those times that someone else was going to have to defend him, and Bruce was the closest person in sight.

The lab wasn't a pretty sight by the time the robot was down for the count, and there may have been some green guy mixed in the fight, but that was okay. Tony was in one piece, Bruce was okay, the tower was still standing, and all was right with the world once again.

Sometimes you just had to fight back a little to get it that way.

**4\. Alright – Darius Rucker – Thor/Jane - 117 **

It was hard living on Midgard, Thor was beginning to discover. The mortals had to do many things for themselves that Thor had never even considered contending with on Asgard.

But it wasn't _so _bad, he decided.

He still had the necessities – even if he did sometimes feel a little claustrophobic on his solitary level of Avengers' Tower. When he did start feeling that way, though, he could go out and see Jane across town, which was undoubtedly the best part about living on Midgard.

With her at his side, he could take anything this strange new life threw at him – even dealing with that fickle little appliance his new friends told him was called a toaster.

**5\. I Can Love You Like That – John Michael Montgomery – Thor/Jane - 131**

Thor wasn't familiar with many fairytales, but here on Midgard, they seemed to abound. Jane in particular seemed to be very fond of a well-known classic called "Cinderella."

"It's because she sees herself like that," Darcy had informed him one day. "She's kind of had a rough life before she started working with Erik, and sees herself as – I don't know – rising from the ashes or something like that. Before you came along, I was trying to convince her that her beloved work was actually cutting her off from becoming a real Cinderella."

"What do you mean?"

"She was too devoted to work to go out and find Prince Charming before we ran into you."

"Well," Thor said, smiling slowly. "I am here now, and I can love her like that."

**6\. Check Yes or No – George Strait – Sif/Thor - 188**

They had loved one another once upon a time, Sif knew. It hadn't always been just her wayward heart pining away for the crown prince of Asgard. When they were young and foolish, the feelings that she still felt for Thor had been reflected in his feelings for her.

He had even written her a note once, blatantly asking her if she loved him along with instructions to return that slip of paper to him with her answer thereon. She, of course, had written "yes" on that note. But at some point, he seemed to have forgotten about it all, striking through her answer with a firm "no" of his own.

And she was left to contend with a "no" of her own, denying – depending on the day – that her love for him was there at all, or that his feelings for her had gone away. But they had; Thor no longer harbored romantic feelings towards her, and so she stuffed her own feelings away as best as she could with her life.

If she wasn't to be his wife, than at least she could be his warrior.

**7\. Find Out Who Your Friends Are – Tracy Lawrence – Clint – 158**

Clint wouldn't have claimed to have ever had an easy life, but this was just a little ridiculous. A _god _had crawled around inside of his brain, and he didn't exactly appreciate it. Apparently, neither did most of his coworkers – the closest things that he had to friends – and according to Natasha, most of them had turned on him with the snap of a fingers – or the poke of Loki's stick, as it were.

But she had also said that Steve and the other Avengers – even Tony – hadn't written him off as one more person to kill because he was an "ally" of Loki's. He barely even knew some of the Avengers, hadn't even met the others, and yet _they _were the ones who hadn't given up on him.

That seemed a little strange to him, but he wasn't surprised. He'd take it; he could deal with it. At least he'd found out who his real friends were.

**8\. The Thunder Rolls – Garth Brooks – Sif/Thor and Thor/Jane – 138**

Sif was already upset by the fact that Thor had been banished to Midgard, her emotions having been made worse by the fact that they were in a hidden relationship. But when the god of thunder did finally return to Asgard – once again in his father's good graces – he'd smelled of another woman's perfume, of all things.

The first time the goddess of war had smelt it was when she gave him a hug once they were alone in his quarters. She had just been grateful to have him back – and then that scent had caught her attention.

Instantly knowing what had happened in Midgard, she'd taken a step away from him, hurt and anger flashing like lightning in her eyes. Outside, thunder had cracked through the sky as uncertainty clouded his eyes – a sure sign on guilt.

**9\. Picture to Burn – Taylor Swift – Sif/Thor and Thor/Jane – 141**

There had been so many men who had tried to get Sif's attention over the centuries, but throughout her whole life she could only remember wanting one man. Thor. And for a time, it had looked like she would have him. They seemed to be in love with one another – she knew that she loved him. It had looked to his family and her that they were on the path to an engagement.

And then along came Jane Foster. Stupid mortal.

But maybe Sif ought to be grateful to Jane. After all, had she not come into the picture, Sif never would've realized the truth. Thor was just like every other one of those worthless boys who had tried to get her attention in the past.

Now Thor too was nothing but another person to try and forget her feelings for.

**10\. Temporary Home – Carrie Underwood – Clint – 146**

Clint stepped outside his temporary house, his only for as long as he had to do this undercover mission.

"Hey, neighbor!" Clint cringed when the next door neighbor, Mr. James, spoke over the side of the fence that separated their yards and asked, "How are you liking your new home?"

"It's great," Clint called back jovially, waving as he grabbed his morning paper and ducked back inside.

As if he'd ever read the paper. As if he'd ever have anything that he was supposed to have here in this life. Friendly neighbors, the white picket fence that did a better job of welcoming people then keeping them out, the golden retriever that was romping around in the back yard. Even a fiancée – Natasha undercover as well, of course.

Sometimes he wished that this was his real life. But it wasn't. This was just a temporary home.


End file.
